Hitherto, among electronic control devices, a vehicle electronic control device, for example, has mounted thereon a plurality of connectors having many terminals in order to contain an electronic circuit having many electronic components mounted thereon, or to introduce into the control device a power supply line, a ground line, and various signal lines from the vehicle side. There is a constant need to reduce the size and weight of the control device in order to mount the control device in the vehicle, and various improvements have been made.
For example, a device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is reduced in size by integrating an actuator (motor) with a control unit. In particular, the control unit portion includes a connector, a unit cover, and a laminated structure in which a first substrate for power output, a second substrate for connecting a third substrate to the first substrate, and a third substrate for a CPU are laminated in order from a side closer to the connector in the unit cover. Regarding the flow of electricity, electric power (power supply, ground line) is input via the connector from a battery mounted in the vehicle. A noise filter coil, a capacitor, and the like are mounted to the second substrate past the first substrate, and an FET element, which is a switching element, and the like are mounted to the first substrate.
Further, a device disclosed in Patent Literature 2 has a structure in which a capacitor is directly connected and mounted to the connection terminals (terminals) of the connector between the connector and the circuit board.